Estrategias
by Carito357
Summary: Existen muchos juegos, al igual que diferentes métodos de ganar en cada uno. ¡Nada mejor para pasar el rato con amigos! ¿Verdad? "¡Este par de locos de está aplastando!". Johan rió "Todo es parte de plan, Manjoume". "Así que..." completó la frase Judai "en realidad te aplastamos con cariño".


**"**_**Estrategias"**_

**Disclaimer:** Simplemente, ni la historia ni los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX me pertenecen. Lo único de mi autoría en este escrito es la trama y el tiempo ocupado en hacerlo cuando en su lugar debía dormir.

Antes que todo, explicaré:

_(*)Montoncito_, es un término popular en mi país de "abalanzarse muchos a otra persona para dejarlo sin aire en el suelo". Algo así como un juego, un tanto bruto, sí, pero divertido ocasionalmente. Según tengo entendido, en México se le conoce como "hacer _bolita_" a alguien. Creo, no tengo seguridad. Que alguien me queme por hereje si me equivoco. (?)

Ahora que tenemos claridad en ello, podemos empezar. ¡Disfruten!

**_ Capítulo único.**

—¡Ya sé! ¡Mueve esa pieza allí!

—No puedo hacer eso, Judai. El caballo quedaría desprotegido.

—Hmm... ¿y si capturas ese peón?

—Están alineados, su otro peón me capturaría de vuelta.

—¡Entonces, coloca el alfil a defender!

—Lo haría, pero entonces mi rey quería a merced de la dama.

—Haz enroque.

—Ya moví las torres, no puede hacerse.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez! —desde su asiento, Manjoume gritó enojado. Si no fuera porque el tablero y las piezas sobre él eran ridículamente frágiles, las hubiera arrojado contra la cabeza de Johan y el castaño desde hace mucho—. ¡No dejan concentrarme con tanto parloteo!

—Perdón, perdón... —se disculpó Judai, sonriendo torpe mientras llevaba una mano tras su cabeza. Luego regresó a su lugar, a un lado de Johan. Volvió a dedicar una pequeña sonrisa inocente en dirección a Manjoume, éste sólo frunció más el ceño.

—Tu turno.

Johan dedicó una fugaz mirada a cada pieza. Llevó una mano a su mentón con gesto pensativo, antes de inclinarse levemente sobre la mesa y mover un caballo—. Jaque —musitó saboreando la palabra, en un volumen suficientemente alto para llegar a oídos de todos los presentes.

El rostro del duelista conocido como _The Thunder_ mostró sorpresa, y apretó inconscientemente los dientes. No, no estaba dispuesto a perder...

—¡Ánimo, jefe! —sobre su hombro y revoloteando alrededor, los tres figuras ojamas hicieron aparición—. ¡Usted puede!

Nuevamente, Manjoume apretó los dientes de frustración—. ¿De dónde salieron?... ¿y por qué diablos llevan esos vestidos?

—¡Somos tus porristas personales! —respondió con su aguda voz ojama amarillo. Junto con sus dos compañeros, movía las caderas de tal manera que las diminutas faldas de su uniforme color azul se mecían coquetamente de un lado al otro.

—¡Ánimo! ¡Ánimo! —volvieron a canturrear, coordinándose al momento de levantar unos pequeñitos, peluditos y esponjositos pompones.

—¡No necesito porristas personales! —replicó, empujando con el brazo al trío de espíritus que bailaba a su alrededor—. Basta con algo de inteligencia para poder...

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡A que no adivinan lo que encontré! —interrumpió, desde la puerta, un Sho cargando con él más cajas de las que debería ser posible debido a su estatura. Cinco cajas apiladas sobre sus delgados bracitos bloqueaban fácilmente su vista, causando que avanzara a ciegas por la habitación y balanceándose un poco al hacerlo.

—Sho, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a cargar esas cajas?

—No te preocupes, aniki. Sé que puedo llevarlas por mí mis-

—¡No! ¡Espera! —pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando el grito de advertencia fue escuchado, tanto el muchacho como sus cajas tropezaron con la mesa de centro, llevando por efecto de la gravedad su cuerpo, las figuras de cartón, tablero y piezas de juego conveniente ubicados sobre la dichosa mesa, directo al suelo, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres duelistas presentes.

—¡Tú! ¡Enano del demonio! —tan pronto como vio el desastre, la primera reacción de Manjoume fue tomar bruscamente de la camisa al responsable—. ¡Ahora nunca acabaremos la partida!

—Ehh... Manjoume, de todas maneras ibas perdiendo...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del mayor, Sho se escapó de su agarre—. ¡Aniki, ayúdame!

Rápidamente, los gritos de furia del duelista no se hicieron esperar—. ¿Dónde crees que vas, enano? ¡Sólo espera a que te agarre! —exclamó iracundo, levantando el puño amenazante al perseguir al pequeño por el resto de la habitación. Insertar a continuación, al otro par de adolescentes presentes en la escena, contemplando la persecución al mejor estilo _El Gato y el Ratón_. Una pequeña ampolleta se encendió sobre la cabeza del muchacho castaño.

—Hmm... ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —inquirió Judai, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada a su compañero.

Johan captó el mensaje—. Te refieres a...

Y en el rostro de ambos hicieron aparición sonrisas de complicidad, antes de gritar al unísono—: ¡_Montoncito_ a Manjoume!

El aludido se detuvo en seco, una expresión que de haber una cámara allí, valdría su peso en oro y cartas raras—. ¡¿Eh?!

* * *

—... y... ¿no te pesa mucho ese cocodrilo?

En respuesta a la nerviosa sonrisa que la chica le dirigía, Jim hizo un ademán de levantar un poco más el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Dando un leve vistazo al cielo despejado que aquel tramo de la Academia les ofrecía—. En absoluto —le guiñó el ojo, llevando una mano a su espalda para palpar suavemente la cabeza de su eterna compañera de viaje—. ¿No es así, Kallen?

Un gruñido amistoso, como solía catalogarlo Jim cada vez que le preguntaban, salió de la garganta del cocodrilo en cuestión. Asuka volvió su vista al camino.

Ambos —perdón, en realidad, los _tres_— caminaban rumbo al Dormitorio Rojo. Costaba admitirlo, pero de alguna manera, era muy fácil acostumbrarse a todos los juegos, risas y parloteos que se daban en ese lugar. Nada parecido al frío ambiente en el que se veían inmersos los Obelisco, donde algunos profesores y hasta estudiantes parecían tener la palabra "_elitista_" escrita con marcador permanente en la cabeza.

Por ese motivo, se dirigían a pasar un tiempo ameno al mismo lugar. Donde sus demás amigos probablemente ya estuvieran reunidos, e intentando jugar a algo interesante. ¿Quién sabe? Más de una vez la muchacha rubia los había encontrado mojados hasta los pies, en una pelea de pistolas de agua, o hasta cubiertos de pegamento cuando Manjoume mandó a reparar una de sus repisas.

—Quizá estén improvisando una piscina —comentó Asuka de repente, riendo ante el escenario mental planteado. Podía verlos, con todo y una pelota de playa gigante que llegaría a la cabeza de algún profesor.

A su vez, Jim asintió a su comentario y soltó una limpia carcajada, acomodando nuevamente su sombrero—. No sería extraño. Con este calor cualquiera desearía hacerlo.

Hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, se detuvieron al escuchar extraños ruidos al otro lado de ésta. Gritos, y algunas risas. El sonido de un objeto contundente caer y romperse. Cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio, se decidieron a entrar.

—Uhh...

—¡Asuka! ¡Jim! —desde el suelo, la sonrisa de Judai los recibió.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la voz de Johan cordialmente les preguntó—: ¿Q-qué les trae por aquí?

—¡Sólo quítense de encima!

Los recién llegados, todavía desde el umbral de la puerta, se inclinaron un poco en su posición estirando el cuello para visualizar al chico que yacía bajo los otros dos. Entre todo el desorden y cajas desparramadas por doquier. Incluyendo un Sho, que desde un rincón alejado y con una sonrisa tímida les dirigía un saludo con la mano.

Asuka llevó una mano a su rostro para ahogar una carcajada—. ¿A qué están jugando?

—¿Jugando? —desde su posición en el suelo, Manjoume gruñó enojado. Intentando forzosamente librarse de sus captores, pero el peso combinado de ambos duelistas era demasiado para siquiera lograr estirar los brazos—. ¡Este par de locos me está aplastando!

Johan rió. —Todo es parte nuestro plan, Manjoume.

—Así que —completó la frase Judai— en realidad te aplastamos con cariño.

—Oh, ya veo —Jim se agachó una pieza del tablero. La examinó entre sus dedos unos segundos—. Acorralar al rey. Buena estrategia, chicos —los felicitó.

¡El colmo!, pensó el muchacho de alborotados cabellos negros. No iban a humillarlo de esa manera, no con Tenjouin-kun frente a ellos. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, logró flexionar los brazos y las rodillas, colocándose de pie abruptamente. De paso, empujando fuera tanto a Johan y Judai, quienes perdieron el equilibrio y rápidamente cayeron hacia atrás. En la posición invertida a como se encontraban hace un momento, el chico castaño acabó bajo su compañero de cabello azul. Manjoume los observó un momento, antes de arrojarse contra ellos al mejor estilo de una llave de lucha libre—. ¡¿Qué les parece ahora?!

A continuación, tanto Asuka como Jim fueron capaces de escuchar los cómicos lamentos de dolor de los duelistas cuando el peso del tercero se sumó a ellos de forma poco sutil.

—Ouch... —musitó en voz baja Johan, todavía sonriendo divertido a pesar de hacer de emparedado—. Manjoume, deberías adelgazar un poco.

La cara del aludido se volvió de un color rojo fuerte, no por la vergüenza, sino de rabia pura—. ¡¿Tratas de insinuar algo?!

Esta vez fue el turno de Judai para gemir, sintiendo el peso aumentar considerablemente junto con los gritos del duelista llamado _The Thunder_. Reiría ampliamente también, feliz de pasar un tiempo ameno con sus amigos, de no ser porque sus pulmones se sentían levemente aplastados.

—¿Ven, chicos? ¡Les dije que el ajedrez sería divertido!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Mi excusa? Bueno, quería publicar algo antes de que terminara enero. Digamos, me auto-propuse el desafío de publicar _algo_ una vez al mes, mínimo. Se me pasaron los días, y ésta era la única historia medio-decente que tenía a mano. xD

La empecé a concluir el Domingo a la noche. Ósea, ayer... *cofcofaúltimahoracofcof*

Ahora, unas palabras de un gran personaje nuestro. Que se ha tomado el tiempo de venir unos minutos a explicarnos sobre el maravilloso juego que presenciamos hoy. ¡Con ustedes, Daichi Misawa!

_[Insertar aplausos y gritos del público aquí]_

—Buenas tardes, lectores de fanfictions —con una inclinación de cabeza, cordialmente les saludó el duelista—. Como sabrán, la estrategia utilizada por Johan en la primera parte del escrito se baso en un caballo. Un movimiento realmente simple de ejecutar, y que puede tomar a su adversario desprevenido si saben hacerlo a tiempo. Como podrán ver aquí...

Aparece una gran pisara con ruedas en medio del escenario, Misawa a continuación saca un puntero de su chaqueta y procede a explicar los puntos de la ilustración—. Sabrán, el tablero de ajedrez es un cuadrado compuesto por sesenta y cuatro cuadros o casillas. Cada lado del tablero tiene, por tanto, ocho casillas (8 x 8 = 64).

"_La mitad de las casillas son blancas, y la otra mitad negras. Están dispuestas alternativamente, de modo que cada casilla blanca está rodeada por cuatro casillas negras, con las que comparte sus lados, y a la inversa, las casillas negras tienen casillas blancas por vecinas. Así.._

**(Quince minutos después...)**

—Tenemos al rey negro en e8, a la dama en d8 y ambas torres en a8 y h8 respectivamente. Suponiendo que el caballo blanco se encuentre en la posición c7, respaldado por un alfil blanco en f4, será capaz de amenazar a la vez al R-e8 y T-a8. O en cambio, la otra posibilidad es, con el caballo en f7, amenazar a D-d8 y T-h8, siendo C-f7 respaldado por un A-c4. Una gran forma de capturar piezas importantes en el territorio enemigo —concluyó satisfactoriamente, cruzando los brazos al momento que una sonrisa de triunfo se hacía presente en su rostro—. Eso sí, deben prestar mucha atención a las piezas posicionadas, que un solo peón puede desequilibrar toda su estrategia —advirtió con semblante serio, apuntando a los lectores con su dedo índice al poner énfasis—. Espero hayan aprendido cómo jugar ajedrez, ahora podrán ir a su escuela y presumir sus nuevos conocimientos. ¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!

**Próximamente en trasmisión: **_**Mate Pastor**_**, forma y método. **

**¡No se pierda las invaluables clases de Daichi Misawa! ¡Sólo aquí, dejando review! ¡Consiga un 45% de descuento!**


End file.
